Caught Up In You
by Not-What-It-Looks-Like
Summary: In college, Charlie and Sam finally get into a proper relationship. And with it things really heat up as they finally get to relieve some tension. Here's a look into a particularly playful intimate scene of theirs. ((Couldn't pick a good title so I just used the name of a very quality song by the band ".38 Special". If you haven't heard it before I highly recommend it.))


**AN:** Okay, so this little one shot requires a little explanation. So, basically, long story short is I got prompted to write a story off of this list of sexy story ideas to have Charlie "tie up" Sam to "have his fun." It was someone I knew who sent it and she was mainly goofing around but well of course I was like CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! and because I knew anything too serious would just be wildly out of character, so this is what I came up with...

In this story's "timeline" Charlie is in his first year of college up at Penn State main campus, and Sam is in her senior year. They've gotten together and reconnected as friends, and only just recently slept with each other for the first time and become an official "thing" and basically now their relationship is full of sexual tension and yeah so here we go. Enjoy!

* * *

"How long — do you think — we're going to be like this?" Charlie asked, having to pause each time Sam kissed him. He stumbled backwards further into the room. Sam had barely let the door shut before she'd pounced on him. It was his own fault for whispering those sweet nothings the entire duration of the movie. And the whole walk back from the student center his thumb was gently circling the back of her palm. He couldn't say he minded paying for it, he had only under estimated the ferocity he'd evoked from her.

She leaned into him, kissing him again as her hands bunched up his shirt and pushed it up and almost off. He pulled it the rest of the way off as Sam herded him backwards until he bumped against the frame of her bed and was quickly shoved down on it. She straddled him where he sat, fingers bunching in his hair and pulling a little aggressively. She broke the lip lock only long enough to say, "Be like what?"

At first Charlie wasn't too concerned with answering and more focused on relieving her of her top. And her hands against him were a constant and pleasant detraction.

"Like this," he said eventually when his arms wrapped around her and he flattened out against the mattress. "You know, all over each other."

"I don't know," Sam replied, though he could tell she wasn't giving it much thought. In fact he knew she wasn't because he was reasonably sure his lips trailing down her collarbone had all but her full attention. He at least hoped it did. "Probably awhile. Until we get it out of our systems," her lips were on him now, and it was his turn to barely hear the words.

"And when will that be?" he asked, rolling them so he was on top, leaning into her a little. Sam tended to take charge in times like these, and he was a hundred percent okay with that normally, even if he had come out of his shell a tad since high school, but hell he was trying to have a conversation here.

Sam gave him a look of utter frustration. "Honestly?" she asked.

"Honestly."

She smirked. It was the kind of smirk he hated to see in public, but died for in private. Her hands snaked down him. "I hope never," she said in a breathless tone. And for a minute time hung in the air like that.

But the moment was shattered when Charlie felt an uncontrollable spasm as laughter he didn't realize was his own erupted from him. Damn it, when did Sam learn he was ticklish.

"Hey, hey, knock it off," he said, swatting her hands lightly away from his core.

"Make me, stud," she teased in return, persistent hands finding ways around his defenses. And eventually he was forced to take both her wrists in his hands, grip them tightly and hold them over her head. His one knee pressed up against her side as the other leg stretched down over her. Sam weakly protested, but she either wasn't trying hard or Charlie was stronger than he realized, because the moves go her no where.

Sam pouted. "No fair. Let me go."

"You going to stop?" Charlie asked.

"Never," she said, and stuck her tongue out. He lunged forward, but she'd already retracted it by the time his face reached hers. So he settled for kissing her lips and humming contently. She giggled when his target dropped lower down the side of her neck, and he felt her test his grip on her wrists once more.

"You're going to keep this up, aren't you?" he asked, a laugh unconcealed in his tone.

"Of course," she retorted, and her eyebrows wiggled a little.

Charlie sighed and thought a minute, then smiled a little.

"What?" Sam said slowly, her eyes pinching suspiciously as she recognized the look on the boy's face as one of a sudden realization. He'd get that look sometimes when she watched him do homework or while writing essays.

Without answering, Charlie shifted so only one hand held Sam's wrists and the other moved down to grasp the sheets of the unmade bed below them. Taking a corner in his hand, he brought it up behind Sam's head and wove it through his hold on her, tying a knot and pulling it closed. Sam gasped with honest surprise but faux resentment. Sure, the knot was loose enough not to hurt her, but damnit if it wasn't enough to keep her at bay. Worse was his hand, as one still hung up by her head, holding the edge of the sheet, preventing her from working it loose.

Charlie brought his lips back down to beside Sam's head, and with satisfaction began to neck her. His unoccupied hand smoothed down her body, and made it it's business to work her out of her shorts.

"Charlie!" she protested, verging on outrage and shocked beyond compare.

But the boy didn't answer. His hand just slipped its way underneath the fabric and began to tease her. As he did this, he felt another harsh yank against the sheets.

* * *

**AN**: Yep! There you have it. A very drastically different take on the sex lives of the two young love birds than my other one-shot. What do you guys think? Too unrealistic? Or do you agree that it fits the natural character development as Charlie ages and gets over a lot of his troubles? I'd really love to hear everybody's opinions.

And if I did others like these would you guys like me to continue posting them here? (Don't worry, I'll keep up with_ A Turn for the Worse_, this is just kind of a sidebar.)


End file.
